


Learning To Fly

by akamine_chan



Category: Whiskey Echo
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mo was terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_snippets
> 
> Warning: brief non-graphic description of surgery
> 
> Notes: Sisterofdream worked with me on two version of this. Luckily for me, she knows what she's doing.

Mo was terrified.

His hands were shaking as he pushed hard on the wound. _So_ much blood. He needed to get the bleeding under control. Quickly.

He looked again, in the heartbeat before the surge of blood obscure the injury. Femoral artery. Had to be.

He needed blood. O-positive. Bernie. Bernie was O-positive, like Rafe. And IV fluids, from their carefully hoarded supply. They would keep Rafe from slipping into shock. Blood and fluids.

Then, "Open it up. Clamp the artery. Fix it." Ignoring, for the moment, the pile of blood-soaked gauze and the fear in Rafe's eyes.

He cataloged what else he would need. Gloves. Needles and silk. Hemostat, forceps, scalpel. Topical antiseptic. Gauze, if there was any left. Surgical tape.

He had to do this. Rafe was his friend, confidant, mentor—

Taking a deep breath and hoping to project a confidence he didn't feel, he looked at Rafe. "Next time the bullets start flying, my friend, perhaps you should duck."

-fin-


End file.
